1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high speed filler lines which are designed to fill cans and bottles and to detect automatically malfunctions in the filling and/or sealing of cans and bottles and to minimize the effects of such malfunctions. Soft drink and beer cans or bottles are typical products which are conveyed into and filled in a carousel-type filler station, are moved into a sealer station where can lids or bottle tops are applied from where the completed containers with or without labeling are off-conveyed. The filler station typically comprises a series of container-carrying pockets which are positioned with respect to a series of filler valves where simultaneous filling of the containers takes place. In one form of filler station, manufactured by Crown Cork & Seal, or H & K Co., seventy-two valves are employed with closing, (e.g., can or bottle top application) taking place downstream at seven positions within the closer.
2. Prior Art
A system representative of the prior art is the GAMMA 101 System manufactured by F. Justus & Co., Hamburg, W. Germany. It provides a fill height detector for cases or bottles utilizing gamma rays in conjunction with means for sensing missing containers and, if installed behind the filler, can also indicate or identify the number of a faulty filler device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,496, Filler Line Monitoring System, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, describes a filler/closer line monitoring system in which the identify of a faulty filler valve or closer can be determined and, if desired, the faulty device can be disabled until it can be repaired. This patent is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,232, Container Fill Level Inspector With Product Averaging System, discloses a container fill height measuring system in which the measured fill condition of individual containers is averaged over a number of containers and/or filler heads.
A product brochure entitled "Scanex Model 1280, Fill Monitor Line" published Apr. 21, 1973 by Nuclearay, Inc., assignee of the above identified U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,232, contains additional information relative to the fill monitor system with the averaging feature.
The following publications describe a filler/closer monitoring system in which the identity of a faulty filler valve or closer can be determined and if desired, the entire line can be shut down.
"The New Generation of Filler Line Monitoring", Published by Heuft GmbH. PA1 "Fill Level Detectors Bottle Sorters Crate Checkers Data Control Systems", Published by Heuft GmbH, 1980.